Sonic and Knuckles Drabbles (Sonic Boom)
by Lokifangurlzboi
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on the unlikely couple of the gang set as closely as I can to the Sonic Boom TV series canon. Hope you like it! (Rated M for later chapters)
1. The Start of a Relationship (?)

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for chancing upon my work here. It's just a series of drabbles I plan to release involving (as closely as I can) the canon of the Sonic Boom TV show but with Knuckles and Sonic as an established (but secret) couple.

Odd to say, but I'm actually not a big fan of this pairing. Well, not until now anyways. In the episode, "Dude, Where's My Eggman?", (which I gotta say, I love that reference) when Orbot and Cubot are asking Kunckles and Sonic about where Eggman is, I couldn't help but notice a few things. One, that was the first time I've seen Sonic (in the series) hanging out with just Knuckles and no one else. And two, the look that Sonic gives Knuckles when he finishes recounting "how they really defeated Eggman", just kills me. I then made the spoke aloud, (this happens often as my boyfriend and I love watching the show but also like to make fun of it) I said, "Pfft. Look at him! Sonic just looks like, 'God, why am I dating this dumb jock moron?'," and after I said that, my fangirl brain that is filled with utter trash decided that, yes, that is going to be a thing.

Sooo….here we are! Sorry for the long intro. I promise, you won't see it again, (Honestly, I hate doing AN's) but since this isn't a popular pairing, I figured I'd include a little explanation on how I got from point A to point B. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

P.S., Sonic is bisexual, and adult, and a tsundere and the ratings for each chapter will change (-cough- -cough-)

Rating: T

Sonic felt the morning sunshine before he actually saw it. His head felt like he'd been hit on the head with too many coconuts. Or, you know, drinking all night and getting totally smashed with one of his best friends.

Yeah, last night had been fun. Sonic and crew had recently helped catch a criminal who'd broken into the local brewery (seriously, what kind of break-in criminal _can't_ break out?), so, as compensation for their heroism, the owner gave the gang two free box packs of their newest line of beer. So Sonic got the bright idea to have a drinking party but most of the team had to decline. For one, Tails is still too young so his beer packs had to be confiscated, so he was definitely out and spent the night at Amy's. And Amy was going to use the night, now with Tails help, to knit more sweaters for those poor baby pelicans. Or, was it penguins? Sonic lost track of what that woman said half the time.

Sticks was also out of the question because well…if you thought Sticks was normally crazy, you'd hide your kids and your wives if you saw her piss drunk. Besides, Sticks had to go figure out a way to keep her breakfast from killing her, even though it was dinner time, so that just left Sonic and Knuckles to party on their own at Sonic's house.

After the first few cans, the night kind of became a blur. Sonic could remember vague recollections. Not so much the image, but more so the feeling. The feeling of warmth spreading to his entire body, leaving his fingers to tingle and his toes to curl. There was also the feeling of pain, but more like slight discomfort, followed by the feeling of a large mass hovering above him, hot, sweaty, furry bodies clinging to each and-

Oh fuck. He had sex with Knuckles didn't he?

Sonic sighed and face palmed, hopping off his bed, realizing he was naked (no scarf of shoes but somehow his socks were still on), that his lower back was throbbing and that there was a sticky substance running down his inner thighs that made him cringe because he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Just then, the blue hedgehog heard a groan across the room. It was unmistakably Knuckles, probably feeling the morning sock him in the temple before gutting him in the stomach, seeing as the next instant, the giant red mass was rushing to his bathroom and puking his brains out.

Sonic walked, or, sort of limped a little, over to his friend and held his dreads back so he wouldn't get up-chuck on his do.

"Easy big guy. Just let it all out."

"Ughhhhhh. Sonic, man. I am never drinking that much again!"

Sonic couldn't stifle a chuckle, "You didn't have that much to begin with, Knuckles. Y'know, for a heavy weight, you're pretty light weight when it comes to beer."

"Blehhhh. Stomach…feels…like…rotten onion! Don't tell the girls I looked so uncool, huh?"

Sonic frowned, though it was more a pout than a frown. "Don't worry, I won't. Want me not to tell them that we fucked to?"

"What?! What are you-" but another wave of nausea hit and it was back to the bowl.

Sonic waited until his friend was finally done before they brought up the subject again.

"Ughh, bleh, ugh," Knuckles washed his mouth out in the sink. "Sonic did we _really_ bump uglies last night?"

"If you wanna call it that, yeah."

"Gross! I mean, not that I have a problem with it! I'm just…not…super into that kinda thing. I mean, it was better than that time I tried green eggs and ham-"

"-Knuckles, eating the page that had the picture of eating the green eggs and ham does _not_ actually count as eating it."

"-probably why it tasted like trees…"

"Are you saying I taste like paper?"

"Yes. Eh, no! Better than that! Like…French fries!"

"….I taste like French fries?"

"Yeah, it was weirdly awesome!"

Well, that was a compliment coming from Knuckles. Even if it was worded in a way that a five-year old would find hard to understand…still though. If Knuckles didn't mind it, then maybe they could make this a regular thing. Now that he could remember more of it, Knuckles was surprisingly a pretty generous lover. And Sonic wasn't seeing anyone right now.

"Well, if you liked it that much, you wanna hook up then?"

"Hook up? Hook up what?"

"You know, be an item."

"An item? An item of what? Clothing? Or a shopping item? Or-" Sonic put a gloved finger to Knuckles lips, shushing his would-be partner before he gave him a migraine.

"I'm asking if you want to go out together. Like dating. As in two consenting adults that eat and hang and sometimes do naughty stuff together." Hopefully that was slow enough for the knucklehead.

"Uhh…ffurrr bu- wha- aboff fii offerrsss?" Sonic took his finger away from Knuckles lips so that he could talk normally.

"It might get weird between all of us if they knew, so let's just keep it between us. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them, don't you think?~" Sonic didn't give Knuckles the chance to answer this time though as he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Sonic was actually pretty kinky once his motor got going and he wouldn't mind a second or even third round. He just hoped that Knuckles was just as good drunk as he was sober.


	2. The First Fight

AN: Hi there! I know I said I hated these things but I just wanted to say that some characters may get a bit OOC as the story continues. The passage of time and strengthening of relationships and what not. I just wanted to make that clear before reading this chapter.

Rating K+

Sonic and Knuckles were taking a leisurely stroll; a cool down from their work out at Knuckles' house. And now they were headed to the local snack shop to grab a bite to eat. This was very usual of the pair and Sonic was glad that things had remained relatively the same between them despite their secret relationship.

The relationship was great too, well, as great as a relationship with Knuckles could be. After the first two weeks, Sonic entirely gave up on dropping hints or innuendos or double entendre because all of those went straight over his big doofus of a lover's head; and a confused Knuckles was a total mood killer. And it took a little bit to get used to Knuckles as a lover. Echidnas had some…very strange reproductive parts. But other than that, the duo was just peachy and in a way, almost lovey, until…

"Seriously, this place again?" Sonic stared at the food shack with a bored sort of look. They'd been coming to this same place pretty much every other damn day for the last month or so.

"What's wrong with this place? They have awesome burgers!"

"Yeah, but we've been coming here like, forever. Why don't we try some place new?"

"You mean you want to walk even _further_? I'm gonna collapse right here if I don't get some grub A-STAT!"

"It's ASAP, Knuckles. A-S-A-P."

"Oh…wait, isn't that those special tests you take in school to get into a good college?"

Sonic simply face-palmed, not in the mood to deal with his boyfriend's shit. "Ok, I'm not even gonna address that. But I'm just tired of this monotonous stuff. Couldn't we go someplace else? Someplace…nicer?" The Blue Blur wasn't exactly the romantic type, but he wouldn't mind having a meal that cost more than the change in his back pocket every once in awhile.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I have bad tastes?" Knuckles narrowed his eyes a bit, not liking what the shorter of the two was implying.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Knuckles. You know I hate it when you do that." Sonic crossed his arms, an annoyed expression spreading across his face.

"Well I wanna put some food in my mouth and all this talking isn't helping."

"Then let's just go somewhere else and be done with it."

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my boss. Why don't _you_ go somewhere else?"

"Fine then, I will." Sonic left with a huff and went to another food shack on the other side of the village. They pretty much served the same food, but that wasn't the point. The point was Sonic wanted to go somewhere different with his boyfriend and break up their routine a bit. Was that too much to ask for?

Disgruntled, Sonic ordered a comfort chili dog and ate at his table in silence, mulling over the fight he'd just had. It's a little trick he picked up from Amy. Sometimes playing the mediator could pay off, it seems. All he had to do was look at the pros and cons of it and he'd start to feel better about it.

Alright so cons:

Knuckles was being a hot-headed, ridiculous asshole for no apparent reason

Knuckles needs to learn to think more about others, especially when that "other" was his boyfriend.

That was all pretty obvious. Now, he had to think about it a bit deeper. What exactly is good that came from this or something they need to work on?

This wasn't that big of a fight, and it was over something really stupid. The steam from it would definitely blow over soon.

Couples fight all the time. And they hadn't really fought yet…but now that they had one, does that make them a real couple?

Actually, if Sonic had said something before they left the house, Knuckles probably wouldn't have had a problem with it. He probably got irritated mostly because they were already there and suddenly Sonic wanted to go somewhere else.

'Wait, so this is _my_ fault? Ugh, so lame.', he thought to himself and laid his head on the table, annoyed and feeling a bit guilty now and kind of like a moron. Maybe he should apologize or something…

No, screw that! Heinsight is a bitch but Knuckles is in the wrong too and made it a bigger deal than it had to be. So Sonic wasn't going to say sorry until Knuckles apologized first, and that was that.

It was a few days later, and Sonic and Knuckles hadn't really spoken to each other. Sure, Eggman attacked yesterday with another lame robot. Seriously, the Eggatron-9000? Sonic wasn't sure what was sadder, that Eggman was running out of names for robots or that the thing went down hard by having one of its own bombs shoved back up its shoot. Even so, considering that the confrontation hadn't lasted very long, the gang disbanded pretty quickly and Sonic spent the rest of the day with tails, helping him test a few functions for his robot and retiring for the night with a late-night creature feature.

Speaking of, there was another one on tonight and Sonic was planning to watch it, seeing as there was nothing else on and he wasn't hungry enough to get up and actually cook something. But Sonic was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a rapping on the door. Maybe it was Tails? He said he would be out for a bit, wanting to test how his new heat signature upgrade on the biplane worked at night or something like that, but for as smart as the fox was, the kid always left his damn keys at home.

"Tails, did you leave your-" Sonic opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw not Tails standing before him, but Knuckles and-

….he was wearing a bow tie for some reason. "Oh, hey Knuckles. Uh, what's with the bow tie?"

"Oh, that! I uh…" Knuckles looked nervous for some reason. He kept switching between fiddling his large, taped fingers or rubbing the back of his neck.

"Knuckles, you ok?"

"Uh…just, just come with me." The larger red marsupial took Sonic by the hand and lead him outside, pretty much dragging him along somewhere.

"Whoa, hey! Where the heck are we going? This is like kidnapping."

"No, it's not. Just trust me on this one, buddy, or you'll ruin the surprise."

They walked for awhile longer, well; it was more like a stroll now. And now that Sonic wasn't behind dragged, they were pretty much just holding hands now. Sonic always hated that kind of PDA but…it was just the two of them right now. It even felt kinda nice…

"Seriously Knuckles. Where are we going? Wherever it is, they better have food. All this walking is making me hungry." Well, that and he'd been too lazy to make dinner.

"Heh, and you tell me I'm the impatient one. But we're here, so I guess it's ok." Knuckles pointed at the nice looking building with the soft lights visible from the outside and the marble steps with a black carpet in the middle that lead into the establishment. "Hope you haven't eaten yet 'cuz I'm taking you to dinner."

Knuckles gave him a warm smile and Sonic returned it with an incredulous look of his own. He wasn't sure what to say but it seems that Knuckles decided for him because he was leading Sonic up the stairs and into the beautifully furnished establishment. It was a fancy restaurant, probably the fanciest in town, and Knuckles got them a table for two by the window overlooking the sea that surrounded this village with a beautiful scene of the full moon casting its glow over the rippling waves.

It was all very mushy and entirely out of character for Knuckles to do something like this. Sonic was still slack jawed by the time they sat down as his blue little brain tried to process all this.

"Knuckles I…what _is_ all this? I mean, you hate these stuffy kinds of places. I mean the candles, the music, the bow tie, what's really going on here?"

"Well, I thought about what you said before and…I'm sorry. I uh, I'm not very good at this relationship stuff and I realized that I have to think about you feel sometimes too."

Sonic's cheeks tinted pink and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. He would swear up and down to any who asked that he hated this mushy, romantic, PDA, fancy restaurant, lovey-dovey crap, but damn if Knuckles wasn't the coolest guy that made him want to do all those silly things that couples do. There was more to that thick skull than muscles and tenacity and it was moments like this that really showed it.

"So you did all this for me?"

Knuckles nodded his head and gave him that sheepish, cute smile that he usually wore. And that same goofy smile made Sonic want to just reach across the table and kiss him silly, but he repressed that feeling because it was too weird to think about and he needed to focus on making actual words come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry too, big guy. But you didn't have to do all this."

"You mean you don't like it?" his face fell as he felt disheartened.

"That's not what I meant!" Sonic quickly chirped but this situation was just way to embarrassing. Still, if he didn't choose his words wisely, Knuckles would take it the wrong way. The guy really took a lot of things to heart. And he did go through all this trouble for the sake of making Sonic happy…maybe it would be ok if he sacrificed some of his own pride, just this once. Sonic lowered his head so he couldn't meet Knuckles' eyes and grumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"I…really, really like it. It's…wicked nice. Just…not good with mushy stuff…" his steam was running out as he knew he was definitely not acting cool right now and it was making him feel more and more flustered.

Not that Sonic could see, but that bright smile was back on Knuckles face as he heard what Sonic had to say. So he wasn't upset about it, he was just embarrassed!

"Whew, that's a relief! I was afraid maybe you wouldn't like it here but Amy told me couples should go to these kinds of things sometimes and- Sonic, buddy, your cheeks are really red right now."

"Shut up." He grumbled, still greatly embarrassed for exposing his true feelings. But Knuckles found a rare moment of weakness and decided to tease his lover a bit. It would make them totally even in his mind.

"Hey Sonic." He whispered, making sure no one else was within ear shot, "You're really cute when you blush."

"Damn it, Knuckles, don't say that kind of stuff out loud!" Sonic slammed his face on the table, his face the same colour pink as Amy Rose as he was internally mortified by Knuckles boldness.

Knuckles just laughed and, after Sonic got over it and composed himself, they wined and dined and shared a beautiful night together.


End file.
